Reborn into Kung Fu panda
by 4chian
Summary: A ordinary teen from Earth is killed and is sent to the world of Kung fu Panda and has an encounter with the Wu sisters, revealing darker side of himself that followed him to the Valley of Peace.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't that much of a social guy during my time on earth, and now I am starting to kind of regret not trying to make friends in highschool. I just don't understand why I let my shyness get to me, it would prevent me from approaching people or situations that involved me taking action. I still feel guilty about letting a fellow student get beat up while I just stood there in the crowd and watched with tears growing at my eyes.

Though now that's different, I am now dead. It was all so fast that I couldn't get a good view on who decided to wipe me off the sidewalk with their car, so that leaves me here contemplating what my life was while floating in the never ending abyss.

I panicked at first, though I stopped immediately after seeing that I could do nothing about and just stuck to keeping it in me and float.

I was alarmed at the bright light that slowly made its way into my vision, I tried to right myself but failed and started spinning slightly. I felt the panic flowing back in and waved my arms around in vain to try and save myself from the light that was now consuming my existence.

I awoke with a gasp, the first thing I did was put a hand to my chest and widened my eyes as I felt my arm touch my bare chest. I looked down in confusion and immediately regretted it, my arm was now covered in white fur covered in black spots,formed into a paw.

This caused me to regret looking at the rest of my body to find it small and white with black spots all over, ''what the!'' I sat up and looked at my legs, they were bent back but not broken, my whole body had the feeling of slim and athletic which was not a common thing with me.

I shakily stood up and fumbled a bit due to my new legs. I took a look at my surroundings and found them to be a wooded area covered in.. bamboo? america doesn't grow bamboo. I stopped in my tracks as my new ears twitched at the sound of something behind me.

I took a 180 degrees turn and came face to face chest with a slightly dirty robe of some kind, it was fitted to hang close to the wearer but not be too straining. I mused out of my thoughts and looked up at the person and felt my ears flatten.

It was a leopard standing two feet taller than me! it snorted in a slightly feminine way and smirked as it reached for something behind its back. I looked at her face before speaking.

''Who-'' I was interrupted by my body taking over and immediately dodging a force from behind me and back flipping into the air as a third force came in the place of the second.

I had a surprisingly had a light landing as I barely felt the shock from falling, turning my head back up, I looked at three leopards now! they stood in a line in front of me taking different poses. The one in the middle nodded to the one at the left than the right before looking back at me.

''W-wait!'' I put my skinny arms in front of me in a mock surrender, this seemed to have stopped them for a bit as I decided to try and speak to them. ''I-i-i-i-Fuck!'' my stutter got the best of me and I couldn't complete my sentence.

So, I did the best thing and hauled ass away from them. Surprisingly, I was going faster than I expected myself to, I was running so fast everything was a blur! I took a quick look behind me and saw nothing.

I held in a sigh of relief as I ducked under an incoming projectile than again! my reflexes were faster now, I subconsciously dodged and weaved as I ran faster than I had ever before.

I smiled a bit as I saw the bamboo forest thin and a dirt path leading its way into a village!

I kept running until I felt a sharp object stab itself into my shoulder and I fumbled forwards clutching it in pain. I felt the stone ground connect with my chin as I let out a pained groan.

I pushed myself up with once hand as I suddenly heard people yelling something about ''Wu sisters!'' and ''contact the Jade Palace!'' before a fist punched into my back.

''AGH!''

I fell back onto my stomach as I heard three sets of footsteps approach me. I felt the knife slowly make its way out of my shoulder as painful as possible, I was biting my tongue to not let them hear me scream. This was done in vain as I felt it stab into my thigh and back out three times.

''GAHH!''

I found enough force in me to push the person hovering above me away and shakily get back onto my feet, I forgot about my leg and went to fall but caught myself on all fours.

Looking up to see the leopards looking at me in annoyance as one pulled out a spare dagger from who knows where and start to approach me.

I suddenly realized something. I was going to die. again! I was just reborn and now I am about to die again!

The leopard stopped and reached down to grab the back of my head to lift me up to her level. The dagger pressed itself against my neck as she parted her lips to say something.

Before she could do anything I felt my mind go blank and something take control of my actions while I stood trapped in my own body, watching as my body kicked the leopard on its own and back flip onto all fours. My tail whipped back and forth as I stared down the three leopards who now had shocked expressions adorning their faces.

I felt something unsheathe out of my paws, and only had the thought of their necks in my mouth as I let out a primal growl at them. The three of them took defensive stances with each other.

I quickly sprang into the air before the three of them could blink and landed onto the leopard in the middle, sinking my claws into her chest and slashing at her face as she screamed in pain before quickly, jumping off her body and and into the air and out of the way of two daggers in the place I originally was at.

The other two leopards looked at the blank space in confusion before both of them looked up at me in shock, I landed a few feet away from them on all fours and growled at them.

The leopard on the left looked at the one on the right and nodded towards me in a ushering motion.

She quickly got into her fighting stance and launched herself at me with a angry expression on her face, I jumped up to meet her half way and surprised her by opening my mouth and sinking my sharpened teeth into her shoulder as both daggers stabbed into my sides. At the time I couldn't feel anything going on with my body and we both fell onto the ground with me latched onto her shoulder.

Her arms were straddled back by my claws sinking them to her sides as he struggled and screamed at the other leopard.

"Wan!'' the one she spoke to let out a huge gasp.

"Wing!" The voice tackled into my side and I was pushed off Wing by Wan, though I was able to rip out a chunk from her shoulder as I heard her cry out in agony as I made contact with the ground and had Wan straddle me to the ground as she stare at me in a mix of shock and horror.

I felt myself grin up at her and swallowed the chunk of flesh in her face and let out a scratchy laugh. Her expression was one of disgust as she jumped off of me and back towards her sister that had a piece of her shoulder missing and ironically lifting her by the shoulder as I myself got up and growled.

She quickly pulled out something from a strap across her chest and threw it onto the ground and as it impacted, smoke came out and blocked out my vision as I put a paw to my face.

After a few seconds the smoke cleared out and all that was left was a puddle of blood where the two stood. Though, I caught the groan of pain from the last remaining leopard and smiled as I stalked towards her as she lay in a pool of blood. I stopped at her side and lifted a hand to finish her but my arm was caught by a larger orange paw.

I traced the arm the orange paw was connected to and looked into the face of a tiger with a stern expression on her face.

''That's enough...''

TBC...


	2. chapter 2

I haven't updated this in forever, so here's a little something to show I'm still working on this~

I cringe in horror and fear at the sight of blood caked all over my newly acquired paw, I'd take a look at my body and yet again cringe backwards though not being able to move due to the tiger restricting my movement. I look up at the tiger with fear on my mind, I licked my lips absentmindedly and stopped once the familiar irony taste of blood was picked up.

I let out a weird sound and jerked a hand up to touch at the insides of my mouth, I cringed and felt my cheeks warm as I removed the paw and took a look at it, blood and chunks of what seemed to be flesh on it. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and I took another look at the tiger, feeling small as I remembered what occured.

"I-i-m.. sor- sorry! I-I didnt meant to!" I say in a fit of panic, the grip on my arm grew as did the fear welling up inside of me. I feel the tears running down freely as I look at her.

"I.. understand"

I gave a small gasp and looked towards her, a look of understanding crossed onto her face for a few split seconds before the stoic expression returned.

"Y-you-do?" I said in a fearful and questioning tone, I ripped out a chunk of flesh from someone! How could she know? I'm a monster!

"Unfortunately so.. now please, come with us.. our master would like to meet you" she would say in that reaffirming yet forceful tone in her voice, I flinched as she reached up another hand.

"Bu-u.." I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth as I glanced over her shoulder, a group of animals lay in wait behind her, all looking at me apprehensively. Yet they were focused on something behind me, I turned slightly and looked at the person I brutally attacked.

"U-I-i" I shook before glancing between her and the group, her face shifted into one of knowing before she abruptly said "don-".

Though before she could finish, In a burst of speed I was able to slink away from her grasp on my wrist and jumped back, crouching down in fear. Fight it flight instincts were suddenly all that appeared in my brain, I looked towards the group as they got into stances and back to her.

I dodged out of the way of her punch that came at me in a blink of an eye, I landed on all fours and took a glance at her before gasping and turning around, running off towards the forest I came out of.

Shouting was heard behind me as I quickly threaded into the treeline, running on all fours seemingly being the best option as I turned around to seem them lagging behind. I turn back and continue running, not noticing the shadow that adeptly follows from above.

Dodging and weaving out of the way of trees, continue running until I suddenly feel an impact of something on my back, letting out a groan as I fell onto the floor i felt something press itself against my back.

"Over here! I caught them!"

To be continued...


End file.
